1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locking devices used in conjunction with spoked wheel vehicles such as bicycles, and more particularly, to a locking device which immobilizes a spoked wheel and prevents removal of the spoked wheel from the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Locking devices for use in conjunction with bicycles, and particularly locking devices which are mounted to the front fork of a bicycle and which can be extended into the path of the spokes of the front wheel, are well known in the art. However, prior art locking devices of this type typically may be easily circumvented. Often, such locking devices are attached to the front fork of the bicycle in a manner which allows a thief to simply twist the locking device out of the path of the spokes. In the case of other prior art locking devices, a thief may simply loosen the axle nuts which attach the front wheel to the fork and detach the front wheel from the front fork. The thief may then slide the locking device down along the front fork of the bicycle and remove it as well. The thief may then reattach the front wheel to the front fork and ride off on the bicycle.
The majority of prior art locking devices for spoked wheel vehicles include a self-contained keyed locking cylinder which increases the cost and complexity of such devices. Also, such prior art locking devices immobilize the wheel but typically lack a means for engaging a chain or cable used to secure the bicycle to a stationary object such as a bicycle rack or post. Consequently, the bicycle owner must carry a separate padlock if it is desired to chain the bicycle to the stationary object. Often, the chain or cable is passed through the front wheel and around the stationary object. However, in this instance, a thief may merely loosen the front axle nuts and steal all but the front wheel of the bicycle. Similarly, if the chain or cable is passed through the bicycle frame, a thief may loosen the axle nuts and steal the front wheel.
Locking nut assemblies which prevent untightening of axle nuts are also known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,985 discloses a locking nut assembly for preventing the removal of axle nuts from bicycle wheels. However, locking nut assemblies of the type disclosed in the above mentioned United States patent require a special locking mechanism having spring loaded pins for engaging grooves in a locking bore of a specially designed axle nut in order to lock a cover over the axle nut. The locking mechanism includes a keyed cylinder which adds to the expense and complexity of the device. In addition, the cover may be crushed, allowing rotation of the axle nut via rotation of the cover. Also, such locking nut assemblies do not immobilize the wheel and therefore do not prevent an unauthorized person from operating the bicycle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a locking device for spoked wheel vehicles which can be extended through the spokes of a wheel to immobilize the wheel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a locking device which can be extended through the spokes of a spoked wheel and which may not be easily twisted out of the path of the spokes or slid off of the frame of the vehicle, the locking device thereby being substantially tamper-proof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a locking device for spoked wheel vehicles which prevents unauthorized persons from removing a wheel from the vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a locking device for a spoked wheel vehicle which is inexpensive and easy to construct.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a locking device for a spoked wheel vehicle which is adapted to be easily installed on a wide variety of such vehicles and which is easily operated by a user.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a locking device for a spoked wheel vehicle which may be used in conjunction with a conventional chain or cable and a padlock for simultaneously securing both the spoked wheel and the vehicle frame to a stationary object.